It is Our First Date!
by girl-chan2
Summary: Sepasang guru di NNG akan pergi kencan bersama. Siapakah mereka dan apakah kencan mereka akan berjalan lancar? /crack pair YasuAnna/ (Cover Picture: It is Koala Ciel, problem? :p)


Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Oke, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan! Jadi tolong jangan salahkan aku? ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't have anything, okay? :D

Warning: OOC, Romance gagal bercampur Humor garing (tergantung kalian aja, sih!), gaje overload (You Don't Say), chara fandom lain nyasar, dan yang lainnya tak bisa dijelaskan tapi bisa ditemukan di sini! :D

* * *

Di masa-masa kejombloan seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu, dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis berambut hijau bernama Anna yang terkenal sebagai seorang pencinta alam menyaingi Rena.

Problem pertama yang ada di kepala Ieyasu adalah: Bagaimana caranya mengajak Anna ngobrol, kalau perlu ngajak dia jalan?

Mereka memang sering bertemu di NNG dan kost, tapi susah banget buat ngobrol bareng. Kalau taunya begitu, mungkin cinta yang dirajut Ieyasu akan berakhir diam-diam.

Sadis banget memang!

Kesempatan itu akhirnya datang saat para guru sedang mengerjakan tugas dadakan dari ketua guru 'ajaib' mereka. Saat itu, Anna berniat minjem catatan dari Ieyasu mengingat mereka beda mapel. (Note: Baca Special Chapter 'Teacher Study Note and Another NNG Stuff' di fic 'Elgang Teacher Problem' untuk lebih jelasnya!)

"Yasu, boleh minjem catatan kagak?" tanya Anna.

"Tapi gue belum lengkap!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Kagak apa-apa, kok!" balas Anna dengan lembut.

Entah kenapa, ada yang 'cie cie'-in keduanya dari belakang tanpa mereka sadari.

Tapi bagaimanapun, hal itu cukup membuat Ieyasu agak PD untuk ngobrol dengan Anna.

* * *

Pada hari Sabtu yang cerah di EBF Mansion (karena di kost guru lagi ada foging untuk pencegahan nyamuk malaria dan DBD, jadi mereka harus tinggal di tempat lain untuk sementara), Anna lagi sendirian di kamarnya karena ketiga temannya udah pergi dan selain itu, TV di kamarnya kagak punya tontonan yang menarik (karena kebanyakan sineron FTV dan berita yang tengah marak belakangan ini) yang sukses membuatnya kagak ada kerjaan.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Anna mengecek satu per satu nomor kawan-kawannya yang mungkin bisa diajak ngobrol atau jalan bareng. Ketika melihat nomor Ieyasu, dia langsung bengong dan berpikir: 'Kok gue pengen ngajakin dia jalan, ya?'

Gadis berambut hijau itu pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengirim SMS seperti ini:

* * *

 _Ohayu, Yasu! Gue kagak ada kerjaan! Wanna go out?_

* * *

Begitu sadar SMS-nya telah terkirim, Anna pun langsung stress sambil membatin: 'Apa yang barusan kulakukan?!'

Dia pun kagak berani melihat HP-nya karena takut kagak dibalas, jawabannya 'tidak', atau Ieyasu malah nganggap dia aneh.

Setelah was-was selama beberapa menit, Anna pun kembali melihat HP-nya. Begitu melihat nama Ieyasu di pesan masuk, dia malah tambah stress dan memberanikan diri membuka pesannya yang berisi begini:

* * *

 _Dare desu ka?_

* * *

GUBRAK!

Rupanya Anna lupa ngasih nama dan dia pun membalasnya:

* * *

 _Gue Anna!_

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun mendapatkan balasan seperti ini:

* * *

 _Oh, Anna-san! Mau keluar, ya? Boleh! Gue juga kagak ada kerjaan, kok!_

* * *

'Gila! Ieyasu mau pergi sama gue?! Apa ini mimpi?!' batin Anna yang makin stress sambil mencubit pipinya dan ternyata terasa sakit bertanda itu bukan mimpi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun dengan gemetaran menelpon Ieyasu dan memintanya ketemuan di Mansion-nya. Ieyasu pun mengiyakannya dan bilang akan ke sana dua jam lagi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ieyasu sedang bermasalah dengan satu hal dalam kencan pertamanya: pakaian!

Dia kagak tau harus pake baju apa. Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun sibuk ngobrak-ngabrik lemari pakaiannya dan mencoba pakaian yang dimilikinya satu per satu. Tapi setiap kali mencoba satu pakaian dengan pakaian lainnya, kagak ada yang cocok sama sekali.

Semakin banyak yang dicoba, semakin frustasilah dia.

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia membutuhkan teman untuk menolongnya menghadapi hal ini.

Dia pun mengambil HP-nya dan menelpon Keiji, sobatnya yang punya bakat dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan cewek. Setelah menjelaskan semua perkaranya, dia pun ngomong, "Kei, gue bingung nih mau pake baju apa!"

"Sekarang lu lagi pake baju apa?"

"Lagi nyoba-nyoba dulu, sih! Atasan gue kaos putih kotak-kotak garis coklat sama celana biru garis hitam!"

"Lu mau kencan atau mau juggling party?" tanya Keiji. "Mendingan lu pake yang simpel aja! Nah, si Anna tuh gayanya kayak gimana?"

"Ya mana gue tau! Orang kemana-mana dia pake gaun hijau terus!"

"Ya udah, Yasu! Pake yang casual aja!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kaos sama jeans!"

"Serius?"

"Iya, kagak ada salahnya juga kok!"

Karena kelamaan pilih baju, Ieyasu lupa kalau waktunya udah lewat dua jam dan dia udah berkali-kali mendiamkan HP-nya yang terus berbunyi karena panggilan dari Anna.

Karena mengira Ieyasu belum berangkat, Anna pun menelpon nomor rumahnya.

Motochika yang kebetulan lagi berkunjung ke rumah Ieyasu mengangkat telepon dari Anna dan menghampiri Ieyasu yang lagi pake baju sambil ngomong, "Yasu, pacar lu nelpon mulu tuh!"

"Bilang aja gue lagi kagak ada di rumah!" bisik Ieyasu dengan harapan Anna mengira dia udah jalan.

Motochika pun langsung mengangkat telepon lagi dan ngomong, "Halo! Kata si Yasu orangnya kagak ada di rumah!"

Sepertinya Ieyasu pengen banget mencincang Motochika dengan kapak Mathias!

Karena menyadari pemilihan baju yang dilakukannya kagak ada ujungnya, Ieyasu pun dengan masa bodoh memutuskan untuk memakai baju kaus dan celana jeans. Keiji bilang kalau pakaian itu cocok di setiap kesempatan dan tak ada salahnya. Ieyasu sangat berharap perkataan kawannya benar dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci motor.

Tanpa diduga, Lukas (yang kebetulan lagi nginep di rumah Ieyasu) keluar dari kamar tamu dan melihatnya yang berpakaian rapi sambil bertanya, "Lu mau kemana, Yasu?"

"Mau pergi sama cewek!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Sama siapa?"

"Anna-san!"

"Berdua?"

"Iya, lha!"

"Berarti lu kencan, dong?"

GLEK!

Entah kenapa, pertanyaan yang satu ini sukses membuat Ieyasu menelan ludah dan langsung berkeringat dingin begitu melihat Lukas ngeluarin tatapan antusias yang mengatakan 'Akhirnya lu kagak jomblo lagi, Yasu! Selamat, ya!' (yang anehnya masih tetap datar).

Ternyata dibalik wajah datarnya, tersimpan seribu cara ke'kepo'an yang dimiliki Lukas!

"Ke-kencan? Ka-kagak juga, kok!" jawab Ieyasu gelagapan.

"Baik-baik, ya!" nasihat Lukas.

"Ah, ha'i!" balas Ieyasu sopan.

Lukas pun terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan Ieyasu dan bertanya, "Lu udah pake parfum, belum?"

Astaga Kambing! Ini mau nanyain orang yang pergi sama cewek atau mau nanyain orang yang besok mau ijab kabul apa, ya? Masa sampai segitunya?

"Be-belum! Gue kan kagak punya parfum!" jawab Ieyasu sejujurnya.

"Tunggu di sini!" perintah Lukas sambil masuk ke kamar tamu dan kembali dengan sebotol parfum (yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya).

Tanpa aba-aba, sang Norwegian langsung nyemprot parfum itu ke tubuh Ieyasu dengan sangat brutal persis kayak orang lagi madamin api.

"UDAH, BONDEVIK-SAN! STOP!" teriak Ieyasu yang megap-megap dengan serangan dadakan barusan.

Sepertinya Lukas tidak bisa membedakan antara nyemprot parfum dengan nyemprot obat nyamuk!

"Tu-tunggu bentar! Lu nyemprotin parfumnya siapa?" tanya Ieyasu yang heran dengan botol parfum yang dipegang Lukas.

"Parfumnya Anko!" jawab Lukas datar.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! KENAPA GUE DIKASIH PARFUMNYA MAKKUN?! BAUNYA KAN OM-OM BANGET!" teriak Ieyasu kagak nyelow.

Entah kenapa, parfum khas orang Denmark yang dipake Ieyasu menimbulkan kesan seolah dia tuh kayak om-om pedo yang pengen memperkaos perawan muda.

Ieyasu pun dengan terburu-buru langsung mengambil kunci motor di kamarnya, kemudian pergi ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan motornya dan bergegas menjemput Anna. Dia mengirim SMS ke Anna kalau dia udah berangkat dan Anna membalasnya dengan memberitahukan alamat lengkap Mansion-nya.

* * *

Seharusnya Mansion yang ditempati Anna tidak jauh dari rumah Ieyasu, tapi karena belum hafal jalan, Ieyasu malah berakhir nyasar dan kagak nyampe sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit mondar-mandir di daerah sekitar Mansion Anna, dia pun mendapatkan pesan dari Anna yang isinya begini:

* * *

 _Lu bawa motor, ya? Tadi gue liat dari lantai dua ada motor bolak-balik mulu di depan Mansion gue!_

* * *

Ieyasu pun langsung gondok membacanya dan berusaha ngeles dengan membalasnya seperti ini:

* * *

 _Oh, iya! Gue lagi nyari tempat parkir, nih!_

* * *

Setelah sampai di depan Mansion, Ieyasu langsung turun dari motornya, berdiri di depan pagar, dan menunggu Anna keluar. Dia sadar kalau dia lupa pake gesper sampai celananya melorot terus dan mengantisipasinya dengan cara memasukan tangannya ke kantong celana untuk menahannya dari dalam.

Mungkin dari luar memang terlihat keren, tapi kalau tangannya dilepas, pasti terjadi yang tidak diinginkan.

Anna pun keluar dan dia memakai gaun pendek coklat dan sepatu hak hitam plus tas kecil warna hijau yang dijepit di tangan kanannya.

Dandanannya terlihat rapi dan formal, berbeda dengan Ieyasu yang malah terkesan sangat casual atau lebih tepatnya, terasa mirip gembel.

"Kok lu rapi banget?" tanya Ieyasu cengo.

"Lha? Kirain mau makan malam yang rapi! Nah, kenapa pakaian lu biasa banget?" Anna nanya balik.

Tiba-tiba, Ieyasu teringat perkataan Keiji: 'Pake kaos dan jeans kagak ada salahnya, lho!' dan entah kenapa, mood pengen kencan sama Anna malah berubah jadi mood pengen mencincang Keiji jadi sepuluh bagian sama rata.

"Ya udahlah, gue ganti baju dulu!" kata Anna.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Hmmm, belum tau!" jawab Anna bingung.

"Ganti baju dulu sana!" balas Ieyasu datar yang sebenernya agak kesal.

Anna pun masuk ke dalam Mansion dan langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya yang belum menyiapkan rencana sama sekali.

Mungkin karena terlalu senang pengen jalan sama Ieyasu, dia sampai lupa satu hal yang paling penting: Kemana mereka akan pergi?

Anna pun berpikir sebentar dan dia pun mendapatkan ide dengan berniat mengajak Ieyasu pergi nonton.

* * *

"Mau nonton apaan?" tanya Ieyasu selagi nyetir.

"Pokoknya yang seru aja!" balas Anna yang tak sengaja mencium sesuatu. "Bentar, deh! Kok bau lu kayak baunya si Lance, ya?"

JEGEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Ieyasu pun langsung shock dengan muka kesamber petir mendengar perkataan Anna barusan. Dia baru tau kalau ternyata sobatnya yang berambut merah itu juga pake parfum orang Denmark.

"Lu pake parfum apaan, sih?" tanya Anna bingung.

"A-ano, etto..." Ieyasu gelagapan sampai kagak tau harus jawab apa.

"Aneh banget, deh! Gue berasa kayak lagi jalan sama om-om dari Kopenhagen, lho!" gumam Anna makin bingung.

"Ho-hontou? Hehehe! Oh iya, lu mau nonton apa?" tanya Ieyasu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Anna pun berpikir sebentar sambil bergumam 'Apa ya?' dan Ieyasu langsung bersyukur dalam hati karena perhatiannya teralihkan. Entah karena Anna orangnya gampang teralihkan perhatiannya atau parfum yang disemprot Lukas (yang diketahui merupakan milik Mathias) memang punya efek ajaib membuat amnesia orang yang menciumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Lord of The Rings' aja?" tanya Anna.

"Itu film apaan?" balas Ieyasu yang malah nanya balik.

"Lu kagak tau?" tanya Anna bingung.

"Kagak!" jawab Ieyasu watados karena dia memang kagak tau film itu.

"Bagaimana ya ngasih taunya? Ah, mending lu liat aja deh kayak gimana ceritanya!" ujar Anna meyakinkan.

* * *

Keduanya pun bergegas ke bioskop terdekat untuk menonton film itu. Ketika memesan tiket film-nya, banyak bangku yang masih kosong dan Ieyasu bingung mau pilih bangku kosong yang mana.

Karena kelamaan milih, penjual tiket bioskopnya ngomong kepada mereka berdua, "Mendingan di pojok aja! Biasanya orang pacaran milih di pojokan!"

"Ahahahaha!" Anna tertawa dengan garingnya. "Bisa aja, deh!"

"Kami kagak pacaran, kok!" ujar Ieyasu datar yang sukses bikin Anna langsung nge-jleb mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah beli tiket dan memutuskan untuk menunggu, keduanya pun pergi ke Balai Air.

"Ah, gimana kalau makan junk food aja? Mumpung baju kita begini!" saran Ieyasu sambil menahan celananya yang kedodoran.

"Boleh juga, tuh!" seru Anna. "Kentucky, ya!"

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka ngobrol tentang topik-topik tertentu. Pembicaraan mereka membuat keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain.

* * *

Anna pun izin pergi ke toilet dan memanfaatkannya untuk menelpon Natalie. Setelah tidak diangkat selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Natalie pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo!"

"Halo, Natz! Jadi begini..." Anna berbisik di telepon, padahal jarak antara toilet sama tempat duduknya dan Ieyasu jauh banget. "Gue mesti gimana, nih? Lu tau kagak gue harus ngomong apa sama Yasu?"

"Lu kencan sama si Yasu?!" tanya Natalie shock. "Sekarang lu lagi ngapain?"

"Mau nonton 'Lord of The Rings'!" balas Anna.

"Hoaam!" Natalie menguap sebentar. "Lu bilang aja kalau lu seneng hari ini!"

"Kapan gue harus bilangnya?" tanya Anna lagi.

"Capcay, dah!" Natalie hanya bisa tepuk jidat di seberang sana. "Bilangnya pas pulang aja! Gue lagi sibuk nolongin Aisha, nih!"

Natalie pun menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Di dalam bioskop, Ieyasu sulit berkonsentrasi menikmati film yang ditontonnya. Perhatiannya lebih banyak tersita untuk memperhatikan wajah Anna diam-diam dan mensyukuri dalam hati betapa beruntungnya dia bisa satu bioskop dengan orang yang udah lama dia sukai. Dia nyaris menciumnya saat Anna memeluk lengannya karena takut suasana jadi canggung.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang menuju Mansion Anna, mereka membicarakan film yang baru saja mereka tonton dan beberapa hal pribadi.

"Yasu?" tanya Anna sambil berpegangan di pinggang Ieyasu.

"Nani?" balas Ieyasu nanya balik.

"Gue seneng deh malam ini!" jawab Anna senang.

"Nande desu ka?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu menengok ke belakang.

"Karena..." Anna yang berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung terpotong oleh...

"AWAS ADA POHON!" teriak seseorang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit mereka berdua karena baru tau keadaan.

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Ieyasu pun langsung ngerem dadakan dan berhenti beberapa senti dari pohon di depan mereka, sementara Anna nyaris terlontar dari atas motor. Suasana pun langsung hening beberapa saat.

"Lu gila ya nyetir kagak liat depan?!" bentak Ciel dari kejauhan yang kebetulan berada di sekitar lokasi kejadian dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Go-gomen, Ciel-san! Ehehe!" seru Ieyasu yang malah nyengir sambil memundurkan motornya dan berjalan pergi.

Mood Anna yang pengen pulang pun langsung berubah jadi mood pengen motong Natalie jadi lima puluh potongan sama besar.

"Eh, iya! Anna-san tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kagak ada, Yasu!" jawab Anna lemes dan mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya barusan.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan Mansion Anna, Ieyasu terpaksa markir motornya di seberang jalan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan beriringan bersama Anna sampai ke depan Mansion-nya.

"Mendingan lu pulang aja, Yasu!" saran Anna.

"Oh iya, Anna-san! Honjitsu no itadaki arigatōgozaimasu _(Terima kasih untuk hari ini)_! Gue seneng banget bisa jalan sama lu!" kata Ieyasu senang.

"Me too!" balas Anna dengan lembut dan masuk ke dalam Mansion.

Ieyasu masih terdiam di depan rumah Anna sampai...

PUK PUK!

"Þú lokið bara dagsetningu _(Kau baru selesai kencan)_?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung nengok ke belakang dan mendapati Emil udah berada di belakangnya. Rupanya dia juga baru pulang dari acara _ehem_ **kencan** _ehem_ dengan Lance.

"S-Steilsson-san? Lu juga abis kencan?" Ieyasu nanya balik dengan watadosnya.

"Kagak, abis konser! Ya iyalah! Lu kate apalagi yang mesti gue lakuin sama tuh bocah merah?! Stripteaser?!" jawab Emil sewot.

"Hehehe! Gomen ne, Aisurando-san! Watashi wa saisho ni hanarete jikkō shitaidesu _(Aku mau kabur dulu)_!" Ieyasu hanya bisa nyengir dan langsung pergi.

"Woy, Yasu! Balik lu ke sini!" seru Emil yang langsung mengejar Ieyasu.

Tapi sayangnya, Ieyasu udah melesat jauh dengan motornya.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari Mansion Anna, Ieyasu sempat menelpon Keiji yang untungnya belum tidur.

"Mendingan lu tungguin aja! Kalau dia suka sama lu, pasti dia ngasih SMS selamat malam atau terima kasih! Kalau kagak, ya tergantung!" kata Keiji di telepon.

Tapi setelah tiga jam menunggu, tidak ada satu pun SMS yang masuk di HP Ieyasu dan dia hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal:

Mungkin belum saatnya dia dan Anna bisa bersatu!

* * *

Tapi ajaibnya, mereka jadi sering pergi berdua seminggu sekali dan sering menjadi bahan gosipan para tukang rumpi di NNG.

* * *

Sebulan setelah kencan (yang berakhir nyaris nabrak pohon) itu, Ieyasu tengah melamun sendirian di meja kerjanya. Ciel yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung menghampiri meja kerja Ieyasu dan berniat menanyakan sesuatu.

"Lu kenapa, sih? Masih belum siap melepas status jomblo?" tanya Ciel yang langsung digeplak buku tepat di wajah sama Ieyasu.

"Sialan lu! Gue lagi mikir, blekok!" jawab Ieyasu sewot.

"Ya udahlah! Gue kan cuma nanya!" balas Ciel yang malah menggumam, "Habis kencan kok mau nabrak po- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ciel pun langsung dilempar keluar jendela sama Ieyasu yang udah bad mood.

Ups! Kayaknya Author lagi demen nistain Ciel, nih!

"Udahlah, Yasu! Jangan dimasukin ke hati!" ujar Raven yang tidak enak hati karena dua hal: Ieyasu yang bad mood dan Ciel yang dilempar barusan.

Ieyasu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di kursinya dengan tampang capek.

"Oh, iya! Kata Lance, besok kita ada ujian dari Mathias!" kata Matt santai plus tiba-tiba banget.

Webek, webek...

"DAFUQ! GUE BELUM BELAJAR!" pekik Elsword.

"MATERINYA BANYAK LAGI!" timpal Add.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAGAK BILANG DARI TADI, SIH?!" bentak Chung kagak nyelow.

"PARANG MANA PARANG?!" tanya Andre emosi.

"BUAT APAAN?" balas Gerrard nanya balik.

"BUAT GOROKIN (?) KAMBING! PUAS?!" jawab Andre sewot.

"KAGAK!" seru Gerrard. (Thundy: "Songong banget jawab begitu!")

Keributan pun terjadi di galaksi (?) guru cowok. XD *plak!*

'Baka!' batin para guru cewek yang melihat keributan para guru cowok di seberang mereka.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, ini memang gaje parah! Tapi setidaknya aku berusaha! :D

Sebenarnya fic ini prequel dari 'Elgang Teacher Problem' Chapter 'The Absurd Test and Part Time Job Again?' yang lagi OTW! Yah, pasti ngertilah kenapa bagian akhirnya seabstrak itu!

Aku publish fic ini sekalian fic 'NNG Series Birthday' karena tanggal 14 itu ternyata hari Senin! T-T

Review! :D


End file.
